A liquid crystal display device has advantages of low power consumption, low radiation, thin body and the like, and is more and more widely applied. The liquid crystal display device includes a display substrate, an alignment layer is arranged on the display substrate, and the alignment layer is used for enabling liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal display device to have an initial orientation.